Big Mistake
by 98blacktiger
Summary: Zack and Aerith are married and they decide to go out to celebrate for their anniversity. But when having Cloud and Sephiroth to watch over their baby, thing may go out of hand


The Big Mistake

94 Black Tiger

fiction rated- E

I don't own final fantasy Vll

Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth were still friends until their big mistake and why Sephiroth killed Aerith.

................................................................................................................................................

Aerith and Zack went out to celebrate their first anniversary together and left Cloud and Sephiroh in charge to care of their two year baby girl Marlene. After an hour they left, the baby started to cry.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! what do we? Sephiroth!" Cloud panic as the baby Marlene's cries rang out throughout the house.

"What we are going to do Cloud is pull ourselves together," he calmly said while slapping Cloud on the face a couple of times to snap out of his panic streak.

"Thanks Sephiroth, I need it that," as Cloud regain his composure although Sephiroth' slaps hurt only leaving red marks on both his cheeks.

"Good, why don't you be useful and look over the instructions Aerith left for us to follow concerning on what to do in certain baby's needs," he sighted as he look at the baby girl who kept crying in her crib.

"Let me see here..." Cloud look over the room trying to find the paper Aerith left skim through the paper in his hands, "here is the list Arieth left us.... umm _'If You Are Hungary' _No,_ 'If You Are In Constipation' _Nope not that one, '_If You Have A Girls Over' _hmm..." as he skim through the list.

"What does it say?"Sephiroth asked his blond companion curious on both his reaction as well what type of instruction or perhaps to him a rule Aerith left behind for them.

Looking up in attention as his silver hair companion question snap out of his thinking, "Oh _**'NO GIRLS!!!'**_. And it's in big letters. Ah, here it is _'If The Baby Is Crying' _okay first bullet

_* change the diapers!_"

"You're doing it," Sephiroth immediately said before Cloud could respond to that task.

"Hey! Why me?!" Cloud whine at getting stuck with that unpleasant task.

"Because I said it first" sephiroth started to growl. But smirk at Cloud's unpleasantry as he watch him change the baby girl's diaper.

"EW!" while Cloud holding the diaper away from him as he held his nose at the dreadful stench.

"Well that didn't work because the baby is still crying, what a disaster well for you it is," Sephiroth chuckled at Cloud's discomfort of doing the task in the first place since he later discovered what to do to avoid the smell of dirty diapers. But since neither of them were very good at or even tried to change a baby's diaper, Cloud ended up not only smelling but have several places on his clothing that had a bit of baby poop.

"It's your fault! she wrote down that the clothespin for our noses was in the kitchen which had the nerve of throwing away my clothespin. You could at least help me hold the baby so she didn't squirm and I ended up be covered in baby feces," Cloud angrily pointed out. Sephiroth had a smirk on his face because he threw away one of the clothespin that was meant for Cloud earlier as he removed the one he used for himself. Cloud came out of the shower but still reeking of poop on his clothing.

"Okay next bullet

_* Feed Marlene baby food,_" he announced still angry for Sephiroth for not helping him with the baby's diaper changing including the part where he threw away the clothespin that would had help him change the diaper without even trying to ignore the awful smell. "This time you're doing it" he announced arrogantly at the First Class SOLDIER General with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah, yeah Cloud I'm doing it 'cause it's easier," Sephiroth as he placed Marlene in her baby seat . "There you go you little demon," he said as he tried to feed her a spoonful of baby food only to ending up flung back at him.

"It's not working" the young SOLDIER exclaimed worried that yet trying to hold his laugh.

"Maybe you should feed her," Sephiroth growl annoyingly at the baby's stubbornest and hearing his friends constant snickers.

"No way" the chocobo blond hair boy said not wanting to be in his superiors unpleasant place.

" you have no choice"

" NO!" then there was a moment of silence then ...

" it's so gross," Cloud shuttered as he tried not to puke. "I'm not doing that again. She slobbered all over me," as he bathe for the second time that day.

"Next bullet I guess" cloud said, "Um.. _*play with it."_

"We're both doing it," Sephiroth announced leaving no room for objections.

" _shake the _'some kind of '_rattle, shake the _'a three little word that the middle one look like an 'a' or an 'o'_ keys and give it' _something_ 'boo," _

"This is not making sense," Sephiroth look over Cloud's shoulder to see that some of the letters were smudge with baby's food when Marlene flung it back at them.

**A/N**

**keys= toy keys**

**boo=pika-boo **

**baby rattle = rattler**

" Get rid of the rattle snake!" Cloud yelled as he grab the snake from Sephiroth's hand since it only caused Marlene to cry even harder out of fear. Both First Class Soldiers cannot bare the baby's shrieks any longer until one of them snapped.

"The hell with it." sephiroth took out his sword and marched over to the baby.

"No Sephiroth! You can't kill the baby!" while he lunged at Sephiroth.

"I must..' as he struggled over to the baby with Cloud's weight hindering him , ' this is the only way ..' as he rose his sword above him, 'she would shut up for all eternity."

'riinngg, riinngg, ......riinngg,riinngg'

"oh damn." cloud let go of sephiroth's body instead he hook his arm with his as he pulled his superior along with him to picked up the phone.

"Um hello?"

"Oh hey Cloud! Aerith and I were only checking up on you."

"Oh everythings fine," as he struggled his grip on Sephiroth.

"Oh, okay," Sephiroth broke free and tackled him but before Zack could hang up he heard Cloud yelled out in the background, "Don't kill the bab....." by then Zack hanged up.

"Umm, Aerith it's time to go," Zack worriedly replied not getting a good feeling at what he overheard Cloud's yell from the background.

" I'm gonna kill you and the baby Cloud, just you watch," as Aerith and Zack came through door and stumble upon the scene of Cloud behind two chairs as a barricade as he held Marlene close to him, using himself as a shield.

While Sephiroth was surrounded with chairs and piles of diapers that Cloud flung them to keep Sephiroth away. That is when blond and silver hair soldiers noticed they are being watch. They turn completely pale because Aerith was really, really angry with that look on her face. After the beating of Aerith had done on Cloud and Sephiroth, he swore revenge on both them.


End file.
